Steven's Journey - Kanto Chapters -
by steven.b.animations
Summary: Enter Steven a cool headed new trainer that wants to entertain the masses but doesn't know how. read as he goes on an adventure with his best friend Michael from Unova and their teams of Pokémon
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Steven

**Pokémon Kanto adventures**

Chapter 1 - Enter Steven

 **'** Hey my name is Steven I'm a 17 year old male with way to many stern looks to give. Although I will say I do like to entertain people and finally I'm going to be given that chance. I'm getting a Pokémon.' I walked down stairs towards the kitchen to make breakfast it was a big day after all. As I reached up from the cupboard to get the box of cereal the door opened. "Steven, professor oak is waiting on route 22 so when your ready you can meet him there." "Ok mom" I said back to her, after finishing breakfast I told my mom I was off and ran out the door towards route 22.

When I arrived I saw a grey haired man with a white lab coat in the middle of the grass I called out and waved him over. "Ah so you must be Steven so very nice to meet you." " Thanks and sorry to keep you waiting sir." He laughed and said "Don't be sorry I haven't visited Viridian city for some time now so I'm glad to be here. Also call me oak sir is to formal I think for an occasion such as this just relax. Now do you know what you would like me to catch for you?" "Actually oak I thought it'd be cool if I you caught me the first Pokémon we find." "Well if you insist fine then let's do that." He said with a pleasant smile. Professor oak gestured me to carefully follow him into the tall grass. I scouted the area along with professor oak. We walked up until I saw a Mankey then I gestured towards oak to catch the Mankey. Oak told me to stay were I was and he slowly walked over to the Mankey and threw the pokéball. The ball chimed '1 ... 2 ... 3 ... bingo the ball caught Mankey.' I walked over to professor oak and he handed me the pokéball and said to meet him at his lab the next day.

When I woke up I looked at the pokéball in my hand and I decided to get dressed and packed my bag because today I knew I was going to start my adventure I headed up to oaks lab in palette town in which he gave me my pokéball's and a pokédex after which I headed towards viridian forest.

'Well I've got a Mankey, pokéball's and a Pokédex now my adventure begins!'

 **Authors note /**

\- **Single quotations are thoughts were as double are speech**

\- **Also this is based of a play through of Pokémon yellow as well as some stuff from my imagination**

 **Steven. signing out**


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter Viridian forest

**Pokémon Kanto adventures**

 **Chapter 2 enter viridian forest**

'Hey there my name is Steven and just two days ago I became a Pokémon trainer. Lets have a little recap I got a Mankey from professor oak after my mom asked him to stop by to give me a Pokémon. I was told that the next day I was to head towards palette town now I'm heading towards viridian forest. After that is pewter city then who knows.'

At about 7:00PM I reached the entrance to viridian forest this place used to give me the creeps when my mom would take me to pewter city to see my dad when he lived their. Now It doesn't seem so bad. I spent a good two hours wandering without knowing where to go "Wow this place seems so different since I was last here I can barley work out where to go." There was rustling from behind some bushes just a bit off the path seeing this as a possible Pokémon I slowly walked towards the bushes trying to see what Pokémon it was. As I approached I stepped on a branch making a rather noticeable cracking sound then out of the bush right in front of me a young make with a net appeared. "What is this a challenger? Well if you insist come with me." The young male gestured towards an open area right behind him. "This is my battle arena feel free to battle me here any time you like now shall we." I was really confused what did he mean by battle arena and how do I battle. "Em may I ask how does one battle I'm an extremely new trainer so could you explain"

"Certainly you have a Pokémon no?" I nodded. "Good tell me do you know how to get out of this forest, if not I'll show you the way out ... but only if you can beat me in this battle so what do you say?" I nodded and said "Ok should be fun." The young male said "come on out Butterfree, oh and one quick last note this is a one on one match so you ready." I nodded "Come on out Mankey!" the young male looked forward "Ok listen up I'm only going to say this once in battle you say the name on an attack that your active Pokémon knows. Then if your being attacked then you try and doge simple enough right, first one to knock out the other persons Pokémon wins" I looked confident "ok Mankey scratch" the young male looked forward not caring about the attack my Mankey just started "Butterfree gust! That should do it" Mankey lunged forward towards the Butterfree with a look of sheer confidence, unfortunately that look was wiped off of Mankeys face when Butterfree's gust hit him full force. "Dam your good." I looked forward and looked at Mankey "Come on buddy we can do this get up for me I have an idea." Mankey looked at me nodding. "Butterfree! Gust!" "Mankey dodge, get behind that Butterfree and scratch it's wing" the young male looked forward in shock "Now scratch it again and again don't give up" "Butterfree come on get away from that Mankey and gust it again" the Butterfree looked back at the Mankey and let out one final gust blowing Mankey into a tree. "come on Mankey don't give in" Mankey fell onto the ground from the tree tops and it looked like the young male had won until Mankey got up and brushed its shoulders and let out it's cry "oh yeah Mankey here we go, Mankey get to the tree tops and hide until I say so ok." Mankey nodded and leaped into the tree tops and hid. "Butterfree find it and finish this battle Mankey leaped from tree to tree avoiding Butterfree's gaze. When Mankey got behind Butterfree I said "Now Mankey low kick. Mankey leapt out of the tree's and kicked butterfree in the back making it fall to the ground and Butterfree was knocked out. "well done Butterfree come on back." The young male called back his Butterfree and gestured towards path leading out to pewter city.

I thought 'well tonight has been interesting I've had my first battle I've finally made it out of pewter city and now I'm waiting to see what Pokémon I can catch for my team'

 **Authors note /**

\- **Single quotations are thoughts were as double are speech**

\- **Also this is based of a play through of Pokémon yellow as well as some stuff from my imagination**

 **Steven. signing out**


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter Pikachu

**Pokémon Kanto adventures**

 **Chapter 3 – enter Pikachu**

'I've been traveling for a good now, I've been sleeping on the edge of viridian forest trying to find a new Pokémon but for whatever reason the place seems deserted except for trainers whatever I'll find something.' I looked around the forest for a good couple of hours until I found a little area where I haven't been, so I stepped out into it and nothing, or so I thought, when I was turning around I heard a crackling static noise coming from the bushes then when I turned around a yellow rodent came out of the bushes. I froze as it looked at me it turned its head, then looking at its stomach. "Are you hungry little guy do you want some food?" It looked at me in surprise then a smile lit up its little face I pulled out a box of Pokémon food and placed some on my hand and offered it to the Pokémon. It ran up to me and ran up my arm and back down facing the food, it happily ate the food and when it had finished it ran up onto my shoulder. I looked at it in surprise "Do you want to come with me?" it looked at me with a smile and jumped down in what looked like a battle pose I looked at it "Ok you wanna battle first right ok then bring it! Come on out Mankey" I tossed Mankey's Pokéball and out came Mankey looking ready for a battle after I gave it a potion after the trainer battle we had. "Mankey low kick!" Mankey ran for the yellow rodent and tried to sweep its legs but the yellow rodent just leaped up and shot out a bolt of electricity but Mankey dodged the bolt of electricity and leaped up. " Mankey use scratch and then follow up with a low kick!" Mankey the clawed the yellow rodent and then as It hit the ground Mankey swept its legs. I threw a Pokéball at the yellow rodent 1,2,3... chime "alright I caught it now what is this Pokémon." I puuled out my Pokédex and looked it up it said the pokemon was called a Pikachu. "alright a Pikachu!" after catching the Pikachu I let it and my Mankey out and made them some treats for the long road ahead. About a day later I finally made it to pewter city ' wow I wonder what the road has in store for us, but I'm sure it'll be a hell of a ride.'

 **Authors note /**

\- **Single quotations are thoughts were as double are speech**

\- **Also this is based of a play through of Pokémon yellow as well as some stuff from my imagination**

 **Steven. signing out**


	4. Chapter 4 - Enter Pewter City

**Chapter 4 – Enter Pewter City**

'well I've been on my journey for about a week now and I'm here pewter city now. I heard that you can apply as to what kind of trainer you want to be so lets find the nearest Pokémon centre.' I pulled out a map from my backpack and started looking at Pewter City. 'Ok there's one right down this road, that's handy.' I started moving towards the Pokémon centre when something peculiar caught my eye, a young male probably about my age just acting like a little boy playing secret agent jumping around behind buildings and benches. I kept moving on when all of a sudden a voice called out to me. "Hey you your singing up to be a trainer right!" I froze just standing their and just kept walking. "Come on don't walk away I'm just trying to be friendly." I begrudgingly turned around to see I'm right up in my face so I stepped back "sorry was I too close, how about I help you get their there has been some suspicious activity around here so we might both need help how about we travel together." He smiled more than I thought physically possible he makes me look like a Debby downer and I'm a pretty excitable person. "look I don't know y..." he shut me down before I could finish a 3 letter word. "I know the name's Michael I don't have many friends and I kinda want a person to call a friend. Gimme a chance please." Damnit his puppy dog face was better than a Growlithe wanting food. "Fine I'll talk to you for today but just talk and maybe, maybe, highly unlikely I might be your friend." His face lit up even more what have I got my self into. "where you from. I'm Michael by the way." "eh viridian city you, oh I'm Steven by the way " he spoke quicker than a Rapidash in a Rapidash race "I'm from the Unova region my mom sent me here on a journey after I wasn't making friends in any of the 5 city's we lived in, I'm from Castelia city by the way, oh and my mom is a teacher" I looked at him puzzled and a bit sad. "So your mom sent you to Kanto that seems random and drastic." "she's a bit eccentric." We arrived at the Pokémon centre and I asked for the trainer sign up sheet it asked basic questions like where I live, age, what my starter Pokémon was but the one question that threw me even though I was expecting it was the question about what kind of trainer I wanted to be."

I looked at the options and there was nothing that caught my eye even though Michael insisted I took the gym challenge but as I reached the bottom of the list I saw the perfect option, entertainment trainer and it listed what things I could do in different regions I signed my name and before you knew it I was a registered entertainment trainer. "Hey Michael it says that entertainment trainer's may only have three Pokémon at a time and that we cannot partake in anything other than the countries listed options of entertainment trainer roles such as contests battle royals and musicals." He looked at me in a mixture of excitement and what really "Good for you not what I would have picked but good for you." I at this point knew Michael had his Boulder badge and the cascade badge. so my next stop was cerulean where the first of the performance battles are for this year. I also knew that I had to make a decision am I gonna have Michael come with me on my adventure as a friend. "Michael I think I will have you be my friend and come along on my journey." His face lit up more than a star exploding in my face. "thank you so much you won't regret it" I already am regretting it but I think I'm stuck with him now. 'and so another chapter in my journey and another's journey has just begun am I gonna regret this or am I gonna have a best friend for life'

 **Authors note /**  
 **\- Single quotations are thoughts were as double are speech**  
 **\- Also this is based of a play through of Pokémon yellow as well as some stuff from my imagination**

 **Steven. signing out**


End file.
